The present invention relates to framing systems for fixed screens and, more particularly, to low-profile frame members for fastening screens to framing such as are used for porches.
Screened porches remain a popular addition to constructions, as they enhance the enjoyment of the out-of-doors regardless of ambient conditions. The screening blocks the entry of insects and admits air to the area of the porch so enclosed. Typically, porches are screened by erecting a simple wooden framing to enclose the porch in a series of panels and to which the screening material is nailed or tacked. Additionally, screened enclosures often utilize beams and posts or columns in their construction. Both the fasteners employed to erect the porch and the post and beam construction contributes to an unfinished appearance. It is thus desirable to conceal these features to enhance the appearance and enjoyment of the screen porches.
In some areas of the country, such as along the sea coast and other areas that afford a view of the outdoors, multi-level screen porches are both common and preferred. Elaborate and complex framing techniques must be used to erect such porches. This framing may require the use of furring strips to cover attaching means, which further increases the cost and installation time. Moreover, the installation of the screen, as well as ongoing maintenance, must be done at elevated, potential dangerous heights. Ladders must be employed, which contributes to the unstable and inconvenient aspects of installing and maintaining multi-level porches.
A number of other devices exist to attach screening to frames. Many of these are asymmetric so that they must be carefully oriented before being fastened to the framing. Some require two installers for proper installation. Some such devices are available as a set of elements, each of which is suited for a different part of a porch configuration: one element for outside corners, one for inside corners, one for intermediate frame members, and so forth. Some are difficult to install, are obtrusive or lack a finished appearance. Additionally, special mounting procedures to attach screens to frames may need to be employed, which further complicates the process of erecting screen porches.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a framing system that can easily fasten screens to framing while also maintaining a finished, aesthetically pleasing look to the finished screened porches or areas.